Akatsuki ke Banjarmasin
by Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya yah kalau anggota Akatsuki pada ke Kota Banjarmasin yang ada di Indonesia?
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki ke Banjarmasin

Huaaaa gimana ceritanya ya Akatsuki ke kota Banjarmasin di Indonesia? Pasti keren tuh…..

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship,Romance,Humor

Warning:OC,OOC,Gaje dan aneh bin ajaib

Disclaimer:Massashi Kishimoto dan J.K Rowling

Suatu hari di markas besar Akatsuki..

"Semuanya makanan sudah siap nih,ada sup kertas saus Bombay,ayo semua ke meja makan!" seru konan sambil masih menyiapkan makanan.

Itachi pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata,"huh padahal gue lagi asyik maskeran nih,biar wajah ganteng gue semakin nampak kelihatan".. "ah,loe tue walaupun maskeran tetap aza keriput'' ejek Pein sambil ketawa ketiwi ga karuan.. "conan-chan,Tobi mau Sup nya nih,plus sambel terasinya ya,yang banyak conan-chan",kata Tobi sambil mengemut lolipopnya… "**zetsu:**gue bosan,tiap hari makanannya sup kertas saus Bombay mulu,sekali-sekali dong ikan,jadi kan enak ga ada ikan, potong aza tue kisame si hiu jadi-jadian" "**Kisame:**apa maksud loe venus flytrap jadi-jadian,jangan macam2 loe sama gue,mau gue samehada lue?" "ah,apa an sih rebut-ribut" kata si sasori yang baru bangun tidur

Bruakkkkkkkkkkk terdengar bunyi benturan yang teramat keras,semuanya langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat dari mana bunyi itu berasal,dan ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari burung hantunya Harry Potter yang tertabrak pohon besar di depan markas akatsuki sambil membawa uang serta kupon belanja .

Karena benturan yang sangat keras,si burung hantu pun meninggal dunia,tapi sebelum meninggal dunia si burung hantu sempat berpesan pada anak-anak akatsuki agar mereka menyimpan dan mempergunakan uang serta kupon itu dengan sebaik-baiknya,dan penggunaan uang itu hanya berlaku di Indonesia serta penggunaan kupon itu hanya berlaku di Duta Mall Banjarmasin.

Hidan yang tiba2 muncul langsung berkata "Innalillahi wa ina ilaihi rajiun,kata dewa jashin,jika kita melihat saudara kita yang meninggal dunia,maka kita harus berbahagia,karena kelak kita yang melihat akan mendapat keberuntungan"

"loe bener Hidan,kita emang dapet keberuntungan,kita dapat uang dan kupon gratis,emang rezeki tue kaga kemana"katanya si kakuzu yang matanya langsung hijau melihat uang didepannya..

"oke,semuanya ayo siap-siap,sekarang juga kita akan pergi ke kota Banjarmasin yang berada di Indonesia. Tobi cepat bangunkan deidara!" perintah si Pein sang leader "siap senpai",karena Tobi anak baik maka secepatnya Tobi langsung membangunkan deidara yg masih tertidur pulas.

1 jam kemudian….

"semuanya sudah siap?" teriak pein.. dan serentak semuanya langsung menjawab "siapppppppp" [kaya mau lomba lari aja deh akatsuki ,heheeee]…..

Sesampainya di Bandara "**Pein:**kakuzu,gue minta uang buat beli tiket pesawat dong" "**Kakuzu:**ogah,gue ga mau ngeluarin uang,gue kira kita perginya ga ngeluarin uang,ternyata tetep ngeluarin uang juga,yaudah deh gue terpaksa,nih uangnya" Setelah pein selesai membeli tiket,mereka semua langsung menuju ke ruang tunggu,dan di ruang tunggu mereka menuju ke pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya menuju **Indonesia**…

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang memakan waktu berhari-hari…..

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Bandara Syamsudin noor Banjarmasin dan mereka langsung mencari penginapan,di Bandara mereka bertemu author…

"huaaaaaaaaaaa ada Akatsuki,Sasori ku tercintaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak author pada anggota akatsuki dan sasori pun langsung sweatdropp "heh,akhirnya ada juga yang mengenali kita"kata Itachi

author pun langsung memeluk sasori dengan eratnya,"hua hua hiks hiks,author sedih karena akhirnya bisa juga bertemu dengan ayang sasori yang tercinta"…..

"eh,berhentiiiii,jangan meluk2 saso-kun nya dei. Dei bom lue baru tau rasa" bentak deidara "**Author:**huh dei sirik aza sih sama author,oh ya kalian tue mau kemana?koq bisa tiba2 ada di Banjarmasin sih?" "**Kakuzu:**kita nih mau nyari penginapan yang tripel murah,kalo bisa sih ga usah bayar,ada ga?" "yaudah nginep dirumah author aza ya,author baik deh,author cantik banget" rayu Sasori pada si author "**Author:**ha,ayang Sasori,apapun akan kulakukan untuk mu ayang ku tercinta.. Ya sudah,kalian semua boleh tinggal dirumah author yang baik ini tapi syaratnya adalah,pertama kalian harus ganti pakaian,kedua kalian ga boleh mengeluarkan jurus-jurus kalian kecuali terpaksa. Apa kalian bisa?" "Bisa" kata semua anggota akatsuki.

"**Author:**Oke ,sekarang kita ke mall dulu ya buat beli baju untuk kalian"

"**Conan:**author, gue punya usul,gimana kalo kita beli baju nya di Duta Mall aja,kebetulan nih kami punya kupon gratis yang hanya berlaku di Duta Mall"

"**Author:**oke deh,emm kita naik becak aza ya". Author segera memanggil 6 buah becak. "Author bagi dulu ya orang-orangnya, Itachi dengan zetsu,deidara dengan Tobi,Kakuzu dengan Kisame,Pein dengan Conan,Tobi sendirian,dan Sasori pastinya dengan Author dong. Ayo semuanya naik,dan kita berangkat" … Diperjalanan Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi gak karuan "satu-satu,Tobi sayang Senpai,dua-dua,sayangnya Author,tiga-tiga,sayang Akatsuki,Satu-dua-tiga,emut lollipop lagi"….. Huak2 semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Tobi,pada muntah darah semua denger Tobi nyanyi,Author pun ikut-ikutan muntah darah gara-gara Tobi,Huak2….

Sesampainya di Duta Mall Banjarmasin….

"Berhenti,tuan tolong tinggalkan pedang dan senjata tajamnya serta tanamannya,nona tolong tinggalkan bom-bom yang anda bawa dan mas tolong boneka-bonekanya jangan dibawa masuk,nanti mengganggu pengunjung lain" kata satpam yang sedang menjaga didepan pintu Mall

"**Author: **Maaf pak satpam. Semuanya,cepat tinggalkan senjata2 kalian,kecuali Zetsu-sensei,karena venus flytrapnya ga bisa dicopot nih Pak Satpam.. ayo semuanya masuk,kita langsung menuju ke Iwan Fashion ya"

Sesampainya di Iwan Fashion,para anggota Akatsuki pun bergegas mencari dan memilih baju2 untuk mereka kenakan.

Itachi memilih baju kaos hitam yang dilapisi dengan Hem warna hitam yg senada dengan celana panjangnya yang juga berwarna hitam serta sepatu ket yang warnanya juga hitam[kaya mau ke pemakaman aza sih tue si Itachi]….

Pein memilih baju kaos warna putih dan celana pendek warna putih serta sandal jepit warna putih juga…

Conan memilih longdress warna ungu dan sepatu highkill warna ungu pula,….

Disaat yang lain asyik memilih pakaian untuk dikenakan,si Deidara malah bingung memilih pakaian laki-laki kah atau pakaian perempuan yang akan dikenakannya,lalu deidara pun memilih baju kaos warna kuning dan jaket warna kuning serta rok mini warna kuning dan sepatu ket yang berwarna kuning pula…

"**Author:**ayang sasori koq diem aza sih,bingung ya mau pake baju apa,yaudah deh author yang milihin ya, ini ayang sasori pake baju ini aza,pasti tambah ganteng"….. Sasori mengikuti keinginan author dan Sasori mengenakan Jas warna abu-abu,celana panjang abu-abu ,dasi berwarna hitam dan sepatu warna hitam. [aduh,Sasori keren banget].. Setelah selesai membeli pakaian,para anggota Akatsuki dan Author pun menuju AW untuk makan2

TBC

Ah akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama nih,pendek ya. Tapi tenang aja! Ntar pasti secepatnya di update lagi nih chap2 selanjutnya. Yang jelas,chap2 berikutnya bakalan lebih gaje boooo..

Oke.. Like? Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki ke Banjarmasin

Chap 2 nih….

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship,Romance,Humor

Warning:OC,OOC,Gaje dan aneh bin ajaib,latar tempat sering berubah-ubah

Dissclaimer:Milik tetangga saya Om Massashi Kishimoto

Cerita sebelumnya : Setelah selesai membeli pakaian di Iwan Fashion Duta Mall,para anggota Akatsuki dan Author pun menuju AW untuk makan2…

Oke… Cerita dilanjutkan.. Happy reading…

"Huaaaaaaaaaa,ada Akatsuki" Teriak gadis2 yang ada di dalam Aw pun menjadi-jadi saat mereka melihat kedatangan para Anggota Akatsuki

"Cewek-cewek aneh,sakit nih telinga gue denger loe pada teriak gaje gituh"Teriak Pein pada cewek2 yang lagi ngegerumunin dia

"Dodol lue ah,kan barusan tadi lue juga teriak" Sahut Itachi yang lagi males-malesan akibat ga ada cewek yang nyamperin dia

"Itachi-senpai,dodol itu apaan?Lollipop ya? Wah Tobi baru tau ada lollipop namanya dodol"Celetuk Tobi yang tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah saat ingat lollipop(Emangnya muka Tobi kelihatan? Yah kagak lah,kan Tobi pake topeng)

"Aduhhhhh Tobi,mana ada lollipop namanya dodol. Dodol tuh makanan yang gue beli tadi di jalan saat menuju Duta Mall ini"Jelas Itachi

"Owh gitu ya Senpai,Tobi kirain ntuh nama baru lollipop"

Ditengah keributan tiba-tiba salah satu cewek yang ada disitu nyamperin Sasori dan langsung meluk Sasori. Spontan Author langsung cuap-cuap ga jelas"Huaaaaaaaaa,ayang Sasori ku dipeluk-peluk. Dasar cewek ganjen,kagak bisa liat cowok cakep apa"

"Eh Author,suka-suka gue dong,lue mah ga cocok buat Sasori-kun,cocoknya sih gue"Kata cewek yang lagi meluk Sasori-kun

"Sabar ya Author,emang ribet jadi pacarnya orang ganteng,liat aja gue nih punya cowok seganteng Pein bikin kepala gue pusing"Ucap Konan sambil menenangkan Author (Owh ya,emang Pein ganteng ya? Ah katarak tue Konan kali yah sampe-sampe kagak bisa bedain cowok ganteng dan cowok karatan)

Setelah para anggota Akatsuki selesai makan,merekapun menuju rumah Author untuk beristirahat…

Di rumah Author….

"Emak,nih Author bawa temen-temen dari Jepang. Mereka boleh kagak tinggal di rumah kita untuk sementara waktu?"Kata Author pada Ibunya

"Subhanallah anakku,mengapa dikau berteman dengan orang-orang aneh seperti mereka? Ahhh kecuali yang pakai jas abu-abu ntuh"Ucap Ibunya Author sambil matanya dikejip-kejipin sama Sasori

"Huaaaaa emakkk,ntuh ayang Sasori miliknya Dei"Kata Deidara yang ikut2an nyerocos

"Udah ah,gue capek nih,gue mau tidur. Author,dimana tempat tidur gue?"Tanya Zetsu sambil nguap (Air mateeeeeeeeeeeeeng kali nguap)

"Gue lapeeeeeeeeeeeeer,mau makan dulu"Kata Kisame sambil masuk ke dapur Author tanpa permisi

"Owh iya,karena di rumah Author Cuma ada tiga buah kamar dan kamar satu ditempatin Abah dan Emaknya Author,kamar kedua ditempatin kakaknya Author dan kamar ketiga ditempatin sama Author,jadi kalian semua tidurnya di ruang tengah aja yah,emmm kecuali Konan,Konan bisa tidur dikamar bareng Author"Jelas Author pada anggota Akatsuki

Tiba2 terdengar suara tangisan yang disertai dengan teriakan dan isakan seorang pria dari arah dapur,spontan semuanya langsung berlari menuju dapur sampai2 pintu dapur Author rusak parah gara-gara Deidara nge bom kagak pake perasaan

"Ah kenapa sih lue Kisame? Bikin kami pada kaget aja"Ucap Kakuzu sambil nepuk2 punggung Kisame

"Hu hu hu,hiks hiks hiks. Gue kagak tega ngeliat family gue digoreng tanpa ber prikeikanan,hiks hiks. Emaaaaaaaaaaaak,teganya dirimu menggoreng family daku"Rengek Kisame pada Emaknya Author

"Dasar dodol,itukan ikan emang buat digoreng dan dimakan. Kenapa sih elu segitunya? Iya sih gue tau,kalo elu kan family ntuh ikan,tapi ga gitu-gitu amat kaliiiii"Ejek Zetsu pada si Kisame

"Eh,dodol itukan kata-kata gue,ngapain lue ngikut-ngikutin"Ucap Itachi pada Zetsu sambil mengeluarkan deatglare nya

"Ah sudah-sudah,Tobi capek nih. Ayo semuanya kita istirahat"Rayu Tobi pada para Senpainya

Karena mereka semua sudah lelah,akhirnya merekapun istirahat(Tidur siang)….

Malam harinya….

"Sasori-kun,main laptop yuk"Ajak Author pada Sasori yang lagi mainin boneka barbienya

"Hah,apa an tuh laptop? Baru denger gua"Ucap Sasori dengan lugunya(dengan katro nya)

"Eyalah,ndeso abis sih loe Sas,laptop tuh nama lainnya lollipop si Tobi"Sahut Pein asal ngejeblak

Tobi yang lagi asyik mainin PSP nya Author pun langsung nyahut "Huaaaaa,ada nama lain dari lollipop nya Tobi yah.. hahahaaaaaaa baru tau Tobi"

"Idihhhhhh,yang ndeso tu mah Pein-sensei bukannya ayang Sasori. Laptop ntuh kayak gini nih"Jelas Author sambil nunjukin laptopnya

"Ihhhhh kerennnnnn,apa an sih guna nih laptop?"Tanya Deidara

"Harganya mahal gak"Tanya Kakuzu

"Cara gunainnya gimana?"Tanya Konan

Bisa buat fotosintesis gak"Tanya Zetsu

"Bisa ajep-ajep sama Dewa Jashin ga?"Tanya Hidan

"Bisa bikin kenyang gak"Tanya Kisame

"Aduhhhh,lollipop Tobi keselip dimana yah Author?"Tanya Tobi(gak nyambung)

"Aduhhhhh,tanyanya satu-satu dong! Kan Author bingung gimana jawabnya nih"Ucap Author dan serentak bikin semuanya diem terpanah,Author pun jadi salting karena dipandangin ga berkedip sama semua anggota Akatsuki

"Emh,kenapa kalian semua mandangin Author kayak gitu sih? Author cantik ya?"Tanya Author dengan PeDenya sambil ngelus2 rambut panjangnya

"Kagaaaaaaaak"Kata semua anggota Akatsuki serentak

"Gue kagum banget sama kecantikannya"Ucap Itachi

"Gue suka bajunya"Ucap Konan

"Gue suka mata indahnya"Terang Sasori

Dan setelah Author balik badan,ternyata mereka semua pada terpanah karena ngeliat BOA di TV lagi konser Gubrakkkkkk,Author pun langsung terkapar ga sadarkan diri "Hu hu hu,hiks hiks,gue kirain semua pada terpanah karena kecantikan gue"Kata Author sambil nangis-nangis gaje

Setelah mereka semua selesai menonton BOA konser,merekapun tidur

"Eh,gue kejepit nih,kesana dikit dong Tobi"Seru Hidan

"Gue kagak bisa napas nih kalo lampunya dimatiin"Ucap Sasori

"Eh Sasori,ini berarti Emaknya Author ngirit pemakaian listrik tau" Kata Kakuzu yang lagi kipas2 pake uang

Akhirnya mereka semua tertidur…

Keesokan harinya…

"Ayo semuanya bangun,kita lari pagi dulu nyok keliling Sabillal"Ajak Author pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki pun bangun sambil males-malesan

Setelah mereka semua bangun,merekapun menuju kamar mandi sambil berebut

"Anak-anak,keran nya lagi rusak jadi ga bisa mandi di kamar mandi"Kata Emaknya Author

"Terus kami pada mandi dimana mak?"Tanya Deidara

"Kalian semua mandi di sungai aja,itu dibelakang rumah Author ada sungai"Sahut Emaknya Author

"Oke mak"Jawab mereka serempak

"Tobi mau nyebur ah,loncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"Seru Tobi sambil meloncat ke sungai

"Oh DJ,pengalaman pertama gue,mandi di sungai,kereeeeeeeen"Ucap Hidan sambil ajep2 sama DJ nya

Setelah selesai mandi,mereka semua langsung mengenakan pakaian yang mereka pinjem dari kakaknya Author,kecuali Konan,karena Konan cewek jadi pinjem bajunya sama Author ajah

"Author,gue kagak ikut yah"Kata Kakuzu

"Gue juga"Sambung Zetsu dan Kisame berbarengan

"Oke deh,kalian bertiga bisa bantuin Emaknya Author bersih-bersih rumah yah"Sahut Author

Di jalan….

"Author,kapan nih kita nyampe ke Sabilall? Gue udah capek nih"Kata Pein

"Aduh Pein,katanya Dewa Jashin jalan jauh pagi-pagi ntuh bagus untuk kesehatan"Ucap Itachi (Hah,sejak kapan Itachi jadi pengikut DJ)

"Sabar dong Pein-sensei,bentar lagi juga nyampe"Sahut Author

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Teriak Konan,Author dan Deidara berbarengan

"Ada apa?,gue cakep yah?"Tanya Sasori dengan kenarsisannya(hah,Sasori narsis? Sejak kapan?)

"Ntuh ada cowok cakeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"Sahut Konan

"Kereeeeeeen"Seru Deidara

"Ah,cakepan juga gue"Ucap Pein dengan PeDenya

"Authooooooooooorrrrrrrrr my honeyyyyyyyyyyyy"Teriak Sasori pada Author yang masih melongo mandangin cowok-cowok cakep

Karena kaget Author pun bicara "Eh copot jantung gue copot copot dah tuh nah copot kan,aduh ehhhh. Kenapa sih Sasori-kun teriak-teriak gitu,kesambet yah? Author kan kaget nih"

"Kagaaaaaaak,gue haus nih,beli minum nyok"Sahut Sasori sambil narik tangannya Author(Euh co cweet)

Sambil mereka semua istirahat dan minum-minum(owh,minum Es maksudnya) latar tempat kita ganti ke Rumahnya Author…

Oke**… Dirumah Author**…..

"Emak,gue bantuin bersih-bersih apa nih?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Kagak usah,Kakuzu temenin emak ke pasar aja yah"Sahut Emak

"Terus mak,Kisame dan Zetsu disuruh apa an?"Tanya Kakuzu sambil bawa keranjang belanjaan kayak emak-emak

"Owh iyah,Kisame kamu kasih makan Ikan di kolam belakang yah,dan Zetsu kamu nyirem tanaman yang di pekarangan yah"Perintah Emak yang disambut anggukan dari Zetsu dan Kisame

"Kami berangkat dulu yah,bubayyyyy"Kata Kakuzu sambil kissbay kissbay kagak karuan

**Di Pasar**…..

"Embaaaaak,ini terasi yah? Beli dong,buat persediaan di Jepang entar nih. Kan Tobi paling suka sama sambel terasi"Ucap Kakuzu pada penjual terasi

"Ini mas,terasinya"Kata si Embak penjual terasi

"Kuzu,hari ini Emak mau masak Soto Banjar nih,jadi kita cari orang yang jualan ketupat yah"Kata Emak

"Ocreng mak"Sahut Kakuzu

Sambil Emak dan Kakuzu nyari-nyari penjual ketupan… Kita beralih latar lagi yahhhh…

Oke… Latar tempat **Rumah Author**

"Ooooooh,sekuntum mawar merah aaaaaaaaah yang kau berikan kepadaku dimalam ituuuuu uh. Mandi mandi mandi,dimandiin…" Senandung Kakuzu sambil menyiram bunga mawar di pekarangan rumah Author

"Ehhhh,berisik tau,gue lagi ngasih makan ayam nih" Kata Kisame

TBC

Capek nihhhh,jadi segini dulu ya cerita buat chapter kedua ini.. Tunggu chapter tiga yang lebih gokil lagi yah,dijamin deh… Gomen kalo jelek… Semuanya hanya dimaksudkan untuk menghibur…

Balas review dulu ahhhhhh…

"UD-C ":Makasih banget karena udah ngasih tau,Gomen,masih belajar sih,heeeee

"Ray Ichimura":Iya kak fic pertama nih,he…

"Aishy Crystalys":Iya kak,aku tinggal di Banjarmasin juga,gak tau tepatnya dibagian mana,he2.. Wah kenalan yah,boleh banget… Ntar aku sms yah,hu2.. Makasih buat sarannya yah kak…

"Hanakaze-no-ookami": He he,iyah bener.. Sekali-sekali promosi'in DM,kali aja orang luar Kota atau Luar negeri pada minat ke DM setelah tau kalo DM pernah didatengin Genk Akatsuki,heeee…

"Risa-chan":Heeee,gomen ga ngasih tau,inipun Cuma fic coba-coba,heeeee….

Gomen Cuma bisa bales review di cerita,soalnya ga bisa bales di FFn… Maklum masih ga ngerti FFn…

Oke… Like? Review please…


End file.
